


Contro la paura

by GotUpLate



Category: Ermal Meta / Fabrizio Moro, Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, IG stories, M/M, patati intelligenti
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotUpLate/pseuds/GotUpLate
Summary: Sul piccolo schermo del cellulare la nuova storia di Fabrizio Moro si apre.Lui ed Ermal stanno in piedi nel centro dell’inquadratura, guardandosi. Si tengono le mani e sorridono.





	Contro la paura

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta e postata, quindi spero sia leggibile! L'idea che mi è venuta secondo me è carina, ma la realizzazione pratica non saprei. Sarei curiosa di leggere anche come altre persone la metterebbero giù!  
> Preciso che, ovviamente, nulla di tutto ciò è mai successo o succederà: è tutto unparto della mia mente malata.

Sul piccolo schermo del cellulare la nuova storia di Fabrizio Moro si apre.  
Lui ed Ermal stanno in piedi nel centro dell’inquadratura, guardandosi. Si tengono le mani e sorridono.

<< Sei pronto? >> gli chiede Fabrizio con un sorriso.

<< Sì >> gli risponde questo con una risata imbarazzata.

<< Bene >>. Non riesce a smettere di sorridere e tu non sai perché, ma capisci che c’è qualcosa nell’aria che deve arrivare.

<< Ridi poco, che se diventi rosso come prima lo dobbiamo rifare, che sei imbarazzante! >> lo rimbecca Ermal scherzando, poi si gira verso lo schermo. << Perché dovete sapere che questo è il ciak numero 2, perché al primo Fabrizio è diventato rosso come un peperone! >> dichiara ridacchiando e gesticolando. Sembra nervoso, ma non un nervoso negativo, un agitato… emozionato. Sì, concudi: è emozionato.

<< Che stronzo! >> risponde divertito l’altro avvicinandosi e abbracciandolo da dietro, mentre l’altro mette le mani sulle sue. La tenerezza che c’è fra i due ti fa sorridere dolcemente, ma non ti fa avere nessun sospetto su quello che avverrà, perché si comportano sempre così fra loro. Quando Fabrizio gli stampa un bacio all’angolo della bocca piegata in un sorriso, sei abbastanza sicura di aver visto Ermal arrossire e la cosa ti fa tenerezza e ti diverte: il riccio fa tanto il duro, ma con Fabrizio si scioglie. Ripensando al bacio all’angolo della bocca un’idea ti balena in mente, ma non fai in tempo ad afferrarla, perché Fabrizio prende il più giovane per un polso e lo fa ruotare verso di lui, di nuovo nella posizione iniziale, ma più vicini, anzi, parecchio più vicini: a dirla tutta, infatti, si direbbe che Fabrizio se lo sia tirato addosso, e adesso lo guarda negli occhi, tenendo le mani poggiate sulla sua schiena.  
Lentamente, i loro visi si avvicinano sempre di più. Quando le loro labbra si toccano, in un bacio dolce ma bisognoso, per i primi due secondi non hai pensieri: ti serve qualche momento per processare quello che stai vedendo e dargli un significato, ma quando ci riesci, un sorriso ti si apre sul volto: sei felice per loro. E anche loro lo sono: quando il bacio si interrompe, si guardano per un secondo e scoppiano a ridere, ancora stretti l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro. Non sono solo felici, sono anche più rilassati, euforici per il senso di liberazione che probabilmente ora sentono. Quando Fabrizio lo ribacia con passione a più riprese per via delle risatine di entrambi e mentre registri che Ermal ha portato le mani sulle sue guance per avvicinarlo meglio a sé, noti che la storia è quasi finita, ma che dopo ce n’è un’altra.

Dopo un secondo di buio, Ermal e Fabrizio riappaiono sullo schermo, seduti vicino alla fonte dell’inquadratura, sorridono.

<< Ciao ragazzi >> comincia il più giovane, salutando con la mano. << Allora, siamo qui ora per spiegarvi il motivo che ci ha spinti a farvi vedere quello che avete visto nella storia precedente. Qui sotto, se tirate su con il dito, c’è il link al video, perché una storia era troppo breve, ci serviva qualche minuto in più >>.

Di fretta, clicchi il link. La scena che ti si presenta è la stesse di prima, Ermal riprende a parlare:

<< Eccoci qua, dicevamo che volevamo spiegare perché abbiamo fatto quella storia >>

<< Noi abbiamo sempre detto che non bisogna aver paura nella vita, soprattutto delle cose belle>>. Ora è Fabrizio a parlare e da come va spedito ti accorgi che il discorso è preparato, almeno a grandi linee. Devono aver scelto molto attentamente cosa dire.

<< E, anche se siamo due persone molto riservate, abbiamo deciso di esporci >> continua Ermal, mentre Fabrizio annuisce vicino a lui. << Per infondere coraggio ad altre persone >>. Sono molto seri, si vede che sono pienamente consapevoli della portata del gesto che stanno compiendo.

<< Lo abbiamo fatto per tutte quelle persone appartenenti alla comunità LGBT+ che non si sentono o che non si sono sentiti a proprio agio con i proprio sentimenti. >>

<< Lo abbiamo fatto per combattere la paura anche su questo versante, perché le persone capissero che non c’è nulla di male, nulla di strano se non sei attratto solo da persone del sesso opposto. Nulla di cui vergognarsi né tantomeno nulla di cui aver paura, perché una maggiore fluidità di genere o nell’amore non è una minaccia per nessuno. Giusto Fabrì? >>

<< Giusto professore! >>

<< Ahah ma che cretino che sei! >> esclama Ermal spingendo di lato la testa di Fabrizio, mentre entrambi ridono. Ti fa piacere vedere che inizino a sciogliersi, probabilmente più rilassati una volta superata la parte clou del discorso. Il più grande gli afferra le mani, inizialmente per difendersi, ma poi le tiene fra le sue. Gli lascia un bacio veloce sulla guancia, poi entrambi si girano nuovamente verso la camera. 

<< Ok ragazzi, direi che abbiamo finito qui, stateci bene! >> conclude Ermal, il tutto condito da una delle sue solite facce di culo e dai bacetti che Fabrì lancia verso la camera.  
Il video si interrompe con entrambi che sorridono, salutando con la mano verso lo schermo.

Di fronte allo schermo nero, anche tu sorridi come un idiota e decidi che, anche se non è molto da te (temi sempre di disturbare facendo arrivare notifiche), commenti sia sotto il video che la storia, sotto forma di messaggio: vuoi far loro sapere quanto trovi coraggioso quello che hanno fatto e quanto sia bello il motivo che li ha spinti. Vedere due persone così ti fa sperare ancora un po’ nel mondo, e speri che anche altri la pensino così.


End file.
